Mark the homicidal killer
Mark was on his way to school with his best friend Jonathan. They made it to their school and walked to class due to the fact that his was on the other side of the school. Mark tried his hardest to avoid the other teenagers even when they threw things at him or tripped him up he just walking not wanting to get into a fight. Ch2 (pain by three days grace) Halfway through the day mark was walking to the lunchroom when he was grabbed by a group of sophomore’s. They slammed his head into the wall causing his vision to fade to black. When he woke up he was tied to a chair in a classroom but it looked older then it hit him they were in the old classrooms underneath the school. He felt a pair of brass knuckles hit his face then a punch to the stomach. The punches escalated into breaking finger then cutting his face and arms. The bullies laughed at his screams. “this is what you get for being such a freak you little shit” the leader of the group said digging the knife deep in his skin making his screams echo through the floors muffled by the talking kids walking down the hallways. Ch3 They walked away after beating him almost to death leaving him in the old room. He could hear whispers coming from the darkness around him “kill them, make them pay, we will help you, they will pay” the shadows whispered to him. All of a sudden all at once the shadows came at him engulfing him into darkness and insanity. Once they entered into his body he screamed as loud as he could in pain as his broken bones reconnected and his open cuts formed back together Ch4 (animal I have become) After a few weeks some repair men came down to fix some of the broken pipes when they found a boy about the age of fourteen tied to a chair with his head down “hey are you ok” one of the men said to the boy while the other man cut the zip ties with a machete he found on the ice cream machine across the room. Once the ties were cut the boy stood up revealing a huge grin plastered across his face. He grabbed the man prying the machete out of his hand and slitting his throat. The other man tried to scream but was soon silenced by the blood filling his throat as the machete sliced through his stomach. After that there was utter silence except for the footsteps walking to the elevator. Once out of the now empty school mark walked one of the sophomores’ houses walking through the front door grabbing the mother by her mouth making sure she wouldn’t scream by stabbing her stomach open causing her intestines fall to the cold wood floor. Her husband came at him with a bat only for the machete to slice his face open he slowly walked into the bully’s room he clamps a hand over his mouth. He tries to squirm out of marks strong grip but fails miserably “shh you will be in a better place….HELL!” with that he fiercely and repeatedly stabbed his stomach making blood splatter all over the walls and all over his face. Once done he writes “I will see you in hell” on the wall chuckling as the other bullies threw stones at the window trying to get their dead friends attention. He smashes through the window into the crowd slicing in a circle causing the abdomen of their body to separate from their legs Breaking news unidentified killer slaughters five sophomores two of the parents of one victim have no leads but if you have any information about the killer please contact your local police station and be on the lookout for a young boy around the age of fourteen with short brown hair and wearing all black Mark turned off the TV in his house smiling widely then looks at the viewer of this story “hello my name is mark but you already know that I want you to know I am coming for all of you little pieces of shits how you ask well I hacked all of the police files of people living in Huntsville, I will climb through your window while you are on the depths of slumber and once you open your eyes from your dream I will have my machete near your throat ready to slice it open…see you soon and I will see you in hell. Category:Crappypasta